Shinjiru Michiko
ATTENTION: Don't edit this page without Cure Anime permission. is one of the five main characters of Hopefully Precure. She is a clumsy middle school student who is always late at school and loves food. Shinjiru's alter ego is (Sweets Believe in Rainbow Healers), she controls the power of the Believing Crystals. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance height: 156 centimeters As a civilian, Shinjiru has a waist-length light magenta hair. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the left side of her and is held in a light blue bow and a braid tied in the around her bangs. She wears a magenta and pink striped sweater and a magenta skirt with a magenta belt. She also wears white ankle length boots with pink slippers. In summer, her outfit wasn't discovered yet... In winter, her hair is now tied in braids and she wears a pink sweater with a magenta jacket. Her jacket has light pink frills everywhere and in the front left of her jacket remains a pink heart. She has a dark pink skirt and a light fuschia petticoat under it. She also wears magenta boots with white knee-high socks. As Cure Believe, her hair turns into a blush-like colour and grows to thigh length, worn in low pigtails held by magenta bows. She gains antennae and her bangs and eye color remain the same. She has a magenta collar with a pink bow on it and pink bows earrings. She wears a fuschia dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow on the center. On the right corner of her dress, there is a magenta bow and a string of pearls hanging from it. On the left corner of her dress, there is a dark pink and white bag with the Curefully Phone. Under her skirt layer remains a petticoat. Her gloves are white with a fuschia lining and a dark pink bow on each lining. She gains à white thigh-length boots with a fuschia lining and dark pink bows in each ankle. Personality Shinjiru is a clumsy 14-year-old girl who loves food, especially pizza. She always thinks that food is life and her secret talent is baking cupcakes. Shinjiru was a cheerful and energetic girl until her father went missing, the police promised her to find him. But sadly, they didn't find him and that the reason why she didn't believe anyone. Relationships • Mr. Michiko: Her father that has been missing since work. She also taught her some important things like hope, love, trust and caring. He also has a strong connection with her daughter (Shinjiru). • Michiko Hikari: Shinjiru's mother • Michiko Michio: is Shinjiru's brother. She thinks that she is annoying. But later, he respects Shinjiru when he heard that she was a Pretty Cure. Etymology '' means "beautiful", means "thousand" and means "child". ' ' is a verb meaning "to believe". '''Cure Believe' is a verb that means "to have confidence in the truth, the existence, or the reliability of something, although without absolute proof that one is right in doing so. History Becoming Cure Believe Shinjiru runs and arrives at the park, she noticed that she was alone. She starts to act optimistically but it is short-lived when Shinjiru remembers about her dad and why he never came back. After crying about her father, she’s hit by Glauben, a fairy who fell from the sky. Shinjiru picks up Glauben and starts fangirling about him and she is shocked when Glauben starts to talk. Shinjiru takes a handful of rocks and throws it at Glauben. Glauben acts selfishly towards Shinjiru resulting in Shinjiru to cry and run away. Suddenly, Kirai appears and takes Glauben away. Shinjiru sees the situation and tries to take Glauben back. But, Kirai summons a Monsutah and it chases after Shinjiru. Glauben bites Kirai and Glauben falls and he’s caught by Shinjiru. After being on the ground, Shinjiru shows her charisma of belief towards Kirai. She receives the Curefully Phone and transforms into Cure Believe. Cure Believe (Sweet Believe in Rainbow Healers) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Shinjiru. She transforms using the phrase "Curefully Makeover!" (Rainbow Healing Revolution! in Rainbow Healers). In this form, she uses the power of the Believing Crystals and in the first few episodes she is really bad in fighting but after a while, she can fight better. Transformations Attacks * is Cure Believe's main attack that she performed to purify the enemy. She had first performed in episode 1. * is Cure Believe's second attack. * is the group attack Cure Believe performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Arc-en-ciel Book. * is the group attack Cure Believe performs with the other four Cures. Songs Hopefully Precure has a Music Album called "Believing is Colorful". Shinjiru's voice actor, Cure Anime, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with BetzBetz, who voices Sonomi Maiha, Video Game Master, who voices Kishi Kiyoshi, RakuraiKaze, who voices Yoi Dowa and *Brookie*, who voices Manami Minako. * Let's Go! Let's fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! * Believing is amazing! * Open Your Heart! Duets * This Day is Wonderful! (Along with BetzBetz, Video Game Master, RakuraiKaze and *Brookie*) * [https://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Because_We_Are_Hopefully_Pretty_Cure%21 Let's go! Let's fight! because we are Hopefully Pretty Cure! (Group song)] Trivia * Shinjiru's (Sketchical Animations) birthday is on March 21st, making her Zodiac sign Pisces. * Shinjiru's secret talent is making sweets. (Only because she loves eating) * It is revealed that Shinjiru loved fashion and that she aspires to become a fashion designer. Gallery References Category:Hopefully Precure Category:Cures Category:Hopefully Precure characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures